warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormspark
S T O R M S P A R K ---- This character belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. ---- Put your make-up on Get your nails done Curl your hair Run the extra mile Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you? ---- A P P E A R A N C E ---- Stormspark is a gray tabby she-cat with a brown tabby underbelly and paws. Her tail tip is white and she has golden eyes. She has a pale ginger underbelly. Stormspark is a skinny cat with spiky fur and large, bright eyes. These features make her look as lively and extroverted as she is. ---- Get your sexy on Don't be shy, girl Take it off This is what you want, to belong, so they like you Do you like you? ---- P E R S O N A L I T Y ---- *Impulsive *Hyper *Always excited *Extroverted *Smart, but it doesn’t show due to her major impulsiveness *Doesn’t usually think about others *Doesn’t believe that cats become spirits when they die, she thinks Miststar is alive, he just can only appear in the form of guidance. *Prioritizes her friends over others *Not very good at lying, rarely goes outside of camp because of this *Extremely loyal to MistClan and will go to extreme lengths to defend her Clan *Works hard and tries her best, and believes others should too *Terrified of foxes, refuses to go anywhere even faintly smelling of fox *Overprotective and defensive of those she loves and cares about, won’t let anything happen to them ---- You don't have to try so hard You don't have to, give it all away You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing ---- H I S T O R Y ---- Stormkit, like her namesake, was found in the middle of a storm, a mistral specifically. Her sister, Eaglekit, was found beside her. Doespark had found them, about to be taken off by an eagle. That day, Doespark returned to camp with an eagle and two kits. Basilstar was extremely upset with his deputy and demanded that she take care of Stormkit and Eaglekit while performing her deputy duties. Due to Basilstar’s declaration, Doespark was only around for a few minutes at most during the day, and she slept with them for about half the night. Therefore, Eaglekit and Stormkit grew exceptionally close and constantly relied on each other, especially around the older kits. You see, the three older kits, Mallowkit, Minkkit, Finchkit, loved to tease Stormkit and Eaglekit for not being Clanborn, they especially loved the fact how they didn’t have real parents. Stormkit tried not to take the insults to heart, but Eaglekit was deeply affected by them, to the point where they hurt her mental health. By the time they were about five moons old Mallowkit, Minkkit, and Finchkit became apprentices and the teasing got better. But at this point, Eaglekit had become distant, only opening up to her sister. Even Doespark had noticed and tried to cure Eaglekit up, but it didn’t work. Eaglekit’s mental health had taken too many blows. Then, Stormkit and her sister became apprentices, Stormpaw mentored by Whistlesong and Eaglepaw mentored by Littlesky. Once again, the teasing started up again. However, Stormkit fought for her sister, sometimes even trying to inflect physical damage on Mallowpaw, Minkpaw, or Finchpaw. One day, Eaglepaw and Stormpaw were being teased around a rocky area at the edge on MistClan territory by Minkpaw. Stormpaw lunged at the older apprentice, and broke her leg and injured her head on one of the sharp rocks. Stormpaw was sent to the medicine den and Eaglepaw only left her side when dragged away. ---- You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try You don't have to try ---- R E L A T I O N S H I P S ---- D O E S P A R K E A G L E B E R R Y W A S P R A I N E A G L E K I T / H A R P E Y K I T ---- Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you Do they like you? ---- T R I V I A ---- *Her origonal name, Stormwillow, came from an OC generator. Her name was later changed to match her personality. ---- Wait a second, Why, should you care, what they think of you When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you? Do you like you? ---- G A L L E R Y ---- 409ABCE3-5177-4E33-B8A1-143A70978574.gif|Page gif ---- You don't have to try so hard You don't have to, give it all away You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing Category:Warriors Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Work In Progress